


no one

by 3amepiphany



Series: Drabbles 'n Bits [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, i tag the cloak bc it's sentient don't @ me, this one is sometime past ragnarok maybe even endgame idk timelines are weird and we know this now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: “I never quite got your name the first time around.”“You never quite got anything the first time around.”





	no one

**Author's Note:**

> i ship them tbh but i just haven’t figured out what i want to do with them yet, so take this little exchange for the time being. an older work; can be found here -
> 
> https://billetdouxnondistribue.tumblr.com/post/173200781287/i-ship-them-tbh-but-i-just-havent-figured-out

“I never quite got your name the first time around.”

“You never quite got anything the first time around.”

“Well. It’s now… what? The sixth time around? And you still haven’t the decency to tell me who dares twist the very fabric of time like it were some sort of ornery, sentient cloak about my neck,” said Loki, laid out on the floor at a very awkward angle and tied to the barrister by the Cloak of Levitation. At its invocation, it tightened a bit. He contemplated setting it on fire, but wasn’t so excited about possibly setting his own face on fire in the process.

“In due time,” said his captor, the initial look of stunned frustration on his face entirely gone now at this point and replaced with what Loki could only judge to be blatant fascination. The amulet he wore flickered momentarily and again, the God of Mischief was treated to an interesting sight - the whole of the library repairing itself book by book and shelf by shelf, unburning and unshredding and uprighting. “I’m sorry to have to put you in such an odd position, but one deserves another.”

Loki laughed. “A wizard with a sense of order, well that’s a sight.”

“Sorcerer. Please.”

“Is correcting me the only way I’m going to get any answers from you?”

“I said, in due time, Loki. Which should be shortly. Your brother seems to be running a bit later than I’d expected him to.”

“It’s my understanding that he never got the proper chance to use the transportation here in this city. Stark had handled those sorts of arrangements.”

The sorcerer knelt down, still several paces away, and gave him an awfully smarmy smirk. “He made it just fine the last time I had you here for safe-keeping. In any case. Time is relative, so shortly may just be a good measure or two. Hell, Thor might very well be standing just across the street from this sanctum, mid-step, not late at all, paused in thought of what he’s going to have to do to bargain you out of our grasp here this visit. Or paused in time, unaware entirely that he is not moving.”

Well, that was an interesting thought. “It’s very smart of you to believe me dangerous, Sorcerer, though I must say that you seem to be walking the same path.”

“Oh, of course. One of many. And many simultaneously.” He stood and walked away, opting to sit in a nearby chair that had just “fallen” back up from where it had been knocked over. The room seemed to be whole again, and Loki couldn’t wait to destroy it a seventh time. “And it’s Doctor. Please.”

“Doctor Please?”

“Just Doctor.”

“Is it Sorcerer or Doctor?”

“Doctor, please.”

“You only just said it was–”

“Enough, enough.”

“Alright,” Loki said, writhing a bit as the Cloak strengthened its hold. After a moment he relaxed, his shoes sliding across the parquet and a sigh escaping him loudly, obnoxiously.

“Master,” came a call up the stairwell, proceeding what Loki assumed to be a servant or an attendee of sorts. He was going to ask, only it was more that he laughed and said instead he wasn’t sure if they were at that point in their relationship just yet.

“Oh, for brevity’s sake, you may call me Stephen. Can we be done with that? I’d rather not send you free-falling again.”

“That’s fair, thank you, Stephen. I’m quite happy here in the company of your cloak, anyhow.”


End file.
